Merci
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Oneshot. Watanuki doit écrire une lettre de remerciements...


**Titre** : Merci  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom **: XXX Holic   
**Personnages/couple/etc** : Dômeki + Watanuki  
**Rating** : PG  
**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous aux Clamp…  
**Thème** : SET C - #6 : conte de fées  
**Notes de l'auteur** : Merci à Mélie qui m'a inspiré cette fic !

* * *

Lettre ou ne pas lettre ? Telle était la question.

Watanuki se torturait à petit feu pour savoir s'il devait l'écrire ou pas.

En même temps, vu la situation, il serait peut-être mieux qu'il aille le voir en personne, plutôt que d'envoyer une lettre…

Mais le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir !

Donc il avait décidé de lui envoyer une lettre… Mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui écrire dans cette lettre.

Maru et Moro lui tournait autour, lui demandant encore et encore « Tu fais quoi ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu fais quoi ? » en sautillant, accompagnées de Mokona qui faisait des pronostiques à chaque question, comme « Il fait la liste des courses ! », « Il écrit une fic yaoi ! » (Phrase ponctuée d'un « Je sais même pas ce que c'est ! » de la part de Watanuki que Mokona ignora d'un « Teeheehee ! »), pour finir par la magnifique « Il écrit une lettre d'amour ! » qui acheva d'élimer les nerfs déjà minces de Kimihiro.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Eheh ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on sache à quelle princesse tu écris ? »

« Princesse, princesse ! » Renchérirent les deux gamines.

« Raaaaah ! Dégagez ! »

Il se leva brusquement et ils fuirent en riant. Il referma avec force la porte derrière eux et se rassit.

Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à écrire à écrire à une princesse, franchement ?

Son esprit lui imposa subitement une image de Dômeki habillé d'une longue robe à froufrous… Il ne savait s'il devait en être mort de rire ou dégoûté. Il préféra opter pour le rire et se marra comme une baleine un petit moment.

Mais son hilarité se tut quand il repensa à la situation. Après tout, Dômeki venait une nouvelle fois de lui sauver la vie, tel un prince servant sa princesse… Sauf qu'il était loin de ressembler à une princesse et que le prince n'était pas sensé finir à l'hôpital ! Pas comme Dômeki qui y séjournait encore une fois en ce moment.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris encore ! Il ne lui avait rien demandé !

Si Dômeki n'avait pas une nouvelle fois joué les princes charmants, il ne serait pas à l'hôpital et Watanuki n'aurait pas cette foutue lettre de remerciement à lui écrire !

Il s'affala sur la table en se tenant la tête entre les mains et poussa un soupir désespéré.

« Watanukiiii ! »

La voix chantante de Yuuko le tira de son désespoir avancé et il se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait encore.

La tête de la sorcière apparut par l'entrouverture de la porte.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas te faire l'honneur de ma présence ce soir, mais le pire, c'est que je n'aurais la joie d'avoir un de tes bons petits plats en guise de dîner ! Quel malheur, je vais devoir me contenter d'un bento tout préparé ! » Dit-elle dramatiquement, tout en lui lançant des regards appuyés.

Watanuki savait qu'il se faisait avoir, mais, d'un autre côté, un tel discours flattait sa fierté.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais te le faire ton ben… to. OUI ! C'est ça ! »

Il se leva d'un coup, se précipita vers sa patronne et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

« Merci Yuuko ! » Lui fit-il, les yeux larmoyants, avant de courir vers la cuisine.

Yuuko le regarda foncer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca ne te sert à rien de faire des choses auxquelles tu n'es pas habitué si tu peux utiliser ton meilleur atout piur le faire », murmura-t-elle alors que Maru, Moro et Mokona la rejoignait.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Dômeki s'ennuyait.

Il avait reçu une visite d'Himawari, mais elle n'avait pas pu rester longtemps, et personne d'autre n'était venu après elle.

Il observait l'extérieur par la fenêtre quand une infirmière entra dans la pièce, un paquet dans les bras.

« Un jeune homme est passé vous apporter ça, il n'a pas voulu monter bizarrement… Il est reparti aussitôt. »

Il l'a remercia d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'elle déposa le colis sur ses genoux et commença à l'ouvrir quand elle partit.

Enveloppé dans du tissu, se trouvait un bento à l'air délicieusement bon.

Au centre de la boite, écrit avec des champignons noirs, étaient dessinées trois lettres M, E et R, suivit de champignons éparses mais ayant laissé leur trace à l'emplacement qu'ils avaient dû occuper avant qu'on ne les déplace.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il murmura « idiot » avant de commencer à manger.

**FIN ! **


End file.
